When Everything Is Said And Done
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Rain...it is said to signal the beginning of life as well as its end. It was raining, the day Edward Elric was born just as it was raining the day that his life was ended.


**Gwg: I'm sorry if this is crappy. I wrote it when I was sick and feeling kinda depressed. It's just a small outlook on life by two very different people, who seem to have one thing in common. Anyways, just please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. For if I did Hughes would never die (I haven't seen that ep yet), and Edward might be a tad bit taller (or shorter, lol). All I own is the plot for this fic and the said fic.**

_**When Everything Is Said And Done  
****One-shot**_

Rain...it is said to signal the beginning of life as well as its end. It was raining, the day Edward Elric was born just as it was raining the day that his life was ended. Rain mingled with tears, and in the end they both became infused with the ground that man was destined to be returned to. Even now, years after his passing the rain still holds significant meaning to all those who knew him. In the end Edward kept the promise he'd made to his brother, to Alphonse, when they had first started out on their journey.

His soul has long sinced been removed from the old suit of armor and returned to its rightful place in his body. Sometimes when it's dark outside and the stars are nowhere to be found he wonders if it was worth it in the end. If he had known the price that they would both pay in trying to restore their bodies would've made a difference. Roy continues to believe in the words of his young subordinate. Never doubting them even when it seems they could be the exact opposite of reality.

_Equilvalent Exchange is the first law of Alchemy...and it's the only truth in this world. _

He no longer hides behind a mask as he did most of the years Edward knew him. The death of Hughes and the aforementioned alchemist changed his views drastically about the world they lived in. Both of them still had people and things to live for, and yet they would never be able to accomplish their dreams and goals because of the cruel fate that was dealt to them.

He has now realized that time is short and it shouldn't be wasted. That them being mortal makes everything seem much more beautiful than it would if they could live forever.

_You will never be more beautiful that you are now._

Life, death, and what came inbetween was just as short as the blink of a eye. Yet the weight of guilt and regret can sometimes make the heart and soul grow weary, thus making life seem much more longer than it should.

Another thing Alphonse regrets is not being able to save his brother. Alchemy was never responsible for giving life, and yet it was the cause that so many died.

_Alchemy is Absolute power, Al. It corrupts people, just take some of the State Alchemists for example._

Their father died in the search for that same power Edward had told him about. Hohenheim died in the same way that had killed so many others. In the face of absolute power a choice needs to be made. Some make the right choice while others faulter from their path and thus create chaos and death. Their father had made the right choice, but at the wrong cost.

_Keep walking forward. So long as you have your own legs, keep walking forward._

Rain...the only unchanging thing in this world. It signals the beginning of life as well as the end. Sometimes it brings sadness and despair, while other times it arrives with the feeling of joy and excitement. Rain is just like Alchemy. When everything is said and done, both are all that's left.

**Gwg: I would just like to point out that the last post I got from Heika, my first reviewer for this fic, and I would just like to say thanks for the quote! So, how was it? I know, it was probably very crappy as I said before the fic. This is one of my more...forgot the word fics...Well it's just one of my more contemplative fics, or something like that. Well anyways, until next time, ja ne!**


End file.
